Favour For A Friend
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: What might have happened if Lucifer did return to hell at the beginning of 'Take me back to Hell'. When Chloe gets into some bother, the Angels decide it best to inform their brother Lucifer before he finds out himself and causes problems for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing, It's quite cruel really ;)

Authors Note: This one sort of popped up out of nowhere. I just thought what might have happened if when Lucifer asked Amenadiel to take him back to hell the Angel complied with his request. Back on earth things happen with Chloe, Dan and Malcolm. Chloe gets into trouble and the Angels decide it would be best to let Lucifer know what's happened in case he finds out and goes into a rage worthy of an apocalypse lol and even though he didn't leave on good terms with the Detective, Lucifer still cares about her.

Rated T for safety!

Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Gabriel stood just outside the gates unwilling to go any closer. The smell of sulphur and burning flesh assaulted his senses and he had to hold back the urge to gag. He couldn't help the shiver that travelled through his body at the sounds of the screaming and tortured souls begging for release, others just crying out in perpetual agony. The Arch Angel had never had to visit the gates of hell before and didn't particularly want to be here, but he had been chosen as the only sibling that Lucifer _tolerated_ and would perhaps listen to without throwing a compete fit. They were all in agreement that if Lucifer wasn't told of the situation and found out himself what was happening on earth, there would be hell to pay. And none of them relished the idea of trying to calm the Devil when he was in a fit of rage.

There was no need for him to venture beyond the gates. All of hell was aware of his presence. In the darkness of the underworld, an angel of the lord was a beacon of light in the blackness.

It didn't take long for his brother to finally grace him with his presence.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Gabriel couldn't stop his lips from quirking in amusement. His brother hadn't changed at all. His mood sobered when he remembered _why_ he was here. "We need your help."

Lucifer couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, his shoulders shaking as he let the irony of his brother's plight wash over him. The sheer audacity of the statement was enough to make Lucifer question his sibling' sanity. They had shunned him, allowed him to be vilified for millennia and when he decided to take a break from being a torturer and escaped to LA for five years, they had harassed him constantly. His time on earth ending after he'd been framed for murder by the man Amenadiel had brought back from the dead, and the only person Lucifer actually gave a damn about' opinion of him, had turned against him. He'd asked Amenadiel to return him to hell after that, too consumed with pain and heartbreak to stay another second on earth.

His head tilted to the side as he gazed at this younger brother and finally came to a decision. "No."

Gabriel groaned. Of course Lucifer would be difficult, he couldn't recall a time when his big brother had been anything but. "Please Lucifer. This isn't for us."

"Oh?" His eyebrow arched curiously. "Then who is it for, _brother_?"

"It's a favour for a friend." At the dark look Lucifer aimed at him he added, "It's for Chloe."

The Devil's expression darkened at the mention of her name and he was about to turn and disappear back to his hellish throne when Gabriel called out.

"She needs your help, Lucifer." The Angel hoped his brother could see past his anger and bitterness and instead focus how much he cared for the detective. "I know you cared for her."

Lucifer paused, his heart warring with his brain. "I did as father asked. I returned to Hell and reprised my role in his play." He turned to face Gabriel, his eyes narrowed dangerously and took a threatening step toward his younger sibling. "But don't think for one second that gives you feather brained imbeciles the right to come down here and demand _my_ help for some mortal woman. Why don't you lot help? Oh that's right, you don't interfere. Well, I thought that too until _Amenadiel_ decided to stick his nose in where it didn't belong."

Gabriel sighed deeply. This wasn't going well at all.

"And did you lot do anything about that? Did you bloody hell as like," Lucifer snapped. He paced back and forth in front of his brother like a caged animal, his arms waving wildly. "You can all go to hell!"

"Lucifer," the younger Angel pleaded. "She needs you."

Lucifer turned away so that Gabriel wouldn't see the indecision in his face, he gnawed on his bottom lip and tried desperately to push all thoughts of Chloe to the back of his mind, but she was always there. It didn't matter that for him almost a hundred years had passed since Amenadiel had returned him to hell, on earth it was more like a few days, a week at most since he'd departed. He could still picture her smiling face, her laugh, and it still bothered him how she didn't succumb to his Devilish charm. The Detective was his kryptonite and he knew it.

Gabriel stepped closer to Lucifer who still had his back to him and hoped he wasn't making a mistake as he placed his hand on his brother' shoulder, offering comfort to the fallen angel. He felt him flinch slightly at the contact, but he didn't move away or shout at him so Gabriel took it as a win.

The Devil's shoulders sagged, his head dipped forward and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What happened?" he finally asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. He still wouldn't meet his brother' gaze and he tried not to think about how much he missed the familial contact. It had been far too long.

"That human that our brother brought back from the dead..."

"Malcolm?"

"Yes, well he um, he-"

"Spit it out, brother!" Lucifer demanded, finally losing his patience.

"He kidnapped Chloe' daughter, threatened to kill her if the Detective didn't help him steal money from evidence." Gabriel explained quickly, almost taking a step back at the furious look his brother was giving him.

"He did what?!" Lucifer bellowed, his eyes flashing crimson and his human form shifting between his two identities as he struggled to repress his rage. "Why would he even need her to, couldn't he just take it himself?" The Devil tried to reign in his nastier side, it didn't take much for it to come forth while residing in hell. Probably because there was no need to hide it here.

Holding his hands up in a placating gesture. Gabriel attempted to soothe his brother' ire before continuing. He watched Lucifer close his eyes and breathe deeply a few times, his eyes returning to their normal colour at the same time his form settled back to normal. It made the younger Angel nervous when his brother lost control.

Lucifer motioned for him to continue after a brief pause.

"Her Ex told her he was the one who shot Malcolm." Gabriel saw Lucifer's brow rise in genuine surprise. "So she slapped him, pretty hard actually." This time a small smile tugged at the corners of Lucifer' lips. "When she realised Malcolm was the one who framed you, and Dan had helped him get the gun that was used, she went after the dirty cop on her own, but Malcolm somehow found out that Dan told Chloe. He knew she'd come after him, so he took the little girl as a bargaining chip, and got the Detective to steal the money he needed to disappear. She got the upper hand and shot Malcolm, he's not dead though. You'd know anyway because he'd end up here."

The Devil was silent as he absorbed the information. "Is the child alright?" he asked softly, his dark eyes crinkled in concern.

"Yes, she's fine," assured Gabriel. "It's Chloe who has been arrested for stealing evidence and shooting the dirty cop. If she's put behind bars, she'll be vulnerable to all of the sadistic criminals she has already locked away. It will be a death sentence."

Lucifer's eyes changed colour, though not to the usual red when he was angry. No, this time they darkened until they were completely black and his body was coiled like a spring. He could feel himself losing control and in one swift movement he had his brother by the throat.

Gabriel's feet dangled several inches off the ground, yet he made no move to defend himself. He knew Lucifer was passionate and the worst thing to do in this situation would be throwing more oil into the fire.

"Why?! Why did you let this happen?" Lucifer roared, his hand tightening around his brother' neck. "WHY?!"

Gabriel croaked, and knowing he wouldn't be able to speak with a crushed throat he grabbed at Lucifer's hand and started to pull.

"L-Luci.." The Angel managed to gasp out.

Lucifer's eyes widened and he released his younger brother, taking a step back and getting his temper back under control. It took him a few moments before he could face his brother and when he finally did he was surprised to see genuine concern in Gabriel' eyes.

"I know you care for her, Luci." He massaged his throat and took a step closer. " _They_ asked me to come down because they thought you'd be less inclined to hurt me." He took another step closer. "Not entirely sure they made the right call," he mumbled under his breath.

"They did." Lucifer said softly, finally lifting his head to meet his brother' gaze.

"What?"

"You said you didn't think they'd made the right call sending you. They did. If you were any of the others, I wouldn't have stopped."

Gabriel was shocked at his brother' honesty. It was easy to forget after how long they'd been separated that Lucifer had always been honest, he didn't lie or need to manipulate because the truth was usually worse. Being around Michael, Raphael and his many other siblings it was easy to forget, because they blamed Lucifer for everything. He was the fallen Angel, a mockery of everything divine. Gabriel cleared his throat and smiled at his big brother.

"I've missed you, Lucifer."

The Devil faltered, unsure he heard correctly. "Bloody hell, Gabriel. This is no time for getting sentimental."

Gabe chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry. Couldn't help it. You know what _they're_ like, they haven't changed at all."

Lucifer grinned. Out of all of his brothers and sisters, Gabriel was the one he'd been most fond of. Not just the fact they looked quite similar with the dark hair and eyes, similar stature and liked to push the boundaries a bit, but that they both got bored easily and wanted more than what was expected of them. Unlike his brother Lucifer was more out spoken and it had cost him dearly.

A long fall and even lonelier existence.

"What happens now then?"

Gabriel's eyes widened. "You mean you'll go?"

"Yes, of course. Can't have you going back saying you'd failed in your task now could I?"

"Thank you, brother." The younger Angel beamed brightly. "If you go now I will watch the gates, make sure no souls manage to slip past."

Lucifer walked up to his little brother and squeezed his shoulder in what used to be a familiar show of comfort between them. With a smirk he nodded toward his throne. "Leave the light on, I'll be back soon." With a small frown he suddenly realised. "How do I get ther-?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers, smiling as his brother vanished in a flash of light. He grumbled to himself as he stared beyond the gates.

Now all he had to do was wait, and hope that Lucifer wouldn't do anything stupid.

He snorted to himself. _Yeah, like that was going to happen_.

* * *

Lucifer appeared in his penthouse at Lux in a blinding flash of white light. He staggered slightly, before finally getting his bearings. He'd get his own back on Gabriel for not giving him any warning once he returned to hell. Dusting down his suit jacket, he gazed around his apartment with a sad longing. He did miss it. Missed the drinks, the sex, the drugs, and Chl-...Chloe Decker. Damn her for making him an emotional wreck. He was the bloody Devil, some lowly human shouldn't be able to make him feel this way. Like some school boy with a crush, desperate for her attention.

With a determined stride he headed for his en suite bathroom to take a quick shower. He knew time was of the essence, but he couldn't very well let his first meeting with the Detective be with him smelling of burning ash and lingering torment.

Lucifer was sure he'd set a new record for cleaning himself. He washed the dirt and dust from his body, and stepped out of the shower feeling fresh and clean at last. Walking to his closet he pulled out a fresh shirt and pants.

Once dressed he turned to face the mirror and couldn't help but grin at his obvious good looks. He was a handsome devil. Fixing the cuff's on his shirt he reached for his suit jacket and started toward the elevator, then paused, his eyes flickering to his private bar. He really was far too sober to be dealing with the emotions that were bound to overwhelm him once he was face to face with the Detective. Pouring himself one of his most expensive scotch' into a glass, he swallowed it in one gulp enjoying the burning feeling at the back of his throat and then poured himself another. This one he took his time with, savouring the taste and once he'd finished he took a deep, calming breath. Straightening his jacket he walked to the elevator and stepped inside.

Now he was ready. Or so he told himself. A weight had settled on his chest and as much as he tried to alleviate the pressure by rubbing his hand over the phantom ache, it didn't seem to be going away. As the doors slid closed, Lucifer shut his eyes and did something he hadn't done in a very long time, he prayed. Prayed for the strength to be able to walk away from Chloe a second time, and hope that the broken pieces of his heart wouldn't shatter completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for your kind words, they really mean a lot! ;) and thanks to all those who have followed and added to your favourites :)

Sorry I thought I'd put on the first chapter that this would be 3 chapters long ;)

And sorry samhaincat, Maze isn't going to be in this one and Amenadiel is mentioned but you'll find that out next chapter ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

His arrival at the precinct certainly caused quite the stir. Various sets of eyes tracked his movements through the bullpen, whispers and hands gesturing in his direction, but he ignored them all. There was only one person here that he needed to see and his sure steps took him straight to the holding cells.

Lucifer's lips curled in a devious smile when he saw the young female officer seated behind the desk speaking on the phone. She hadn't looked up at him yet. He leaned against the wall, watching and waiting for her to finish before he stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Hello there, Lucifer Morningstar." Turning his dark intense gaze on her, his smile so wide his perfect white teeth were showing. "I'm here to see Chloe Decker."

The young officer blushed, placing the phone back on it's cradle and couldn't help fluttering her eyelashes at the tall, dark and handsome man in front of her. Before her brain had even caught up with her actions she was nodding and buzzing him through.

"Lovely," he grinned, giving her a slight bow. "Have a fantastic day." He paused, peering closely at her name badge. "Officer Dawn."

The young officer felt lightheaded, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as though she'd just run a marathon. Her gaze lingered on him as he walked at a leisurely pace down the long corridor, his hands stuffed in his pockets, a picture of nonchalance. When he finally disappeared inside the room, she felt a tingle in her back of her skull and then suddenly it was gone. Turning back to her computer she continued to type up her report.

* * *

Chloe heard someone outside and looked up from her position on the metal framed bed. The thin mattress she was sitting on was more uncomfortable than a bag of bricks, yet she knew if she hadn't sat down she would probably still be wearing a hole in the floor with her pacing. She hadn't been expecting any visitors so when the door to her temporary cell opened, the last person she expected to see was Lucifer.

"Lucifer!" She sprang up from the bed and rushed toward him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and Chloe couldn't care less that she was crying or that her tears were soaking through his shirt. All she could focus on was that he was here, he was back. Suddenly remembering their last interaction, she pulled back and slapped his arm.

The Devil yelped and flinched away from her. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Where have you been?" she demanded, angrily wiping the wetness from her cheeks. She wasn't sure why, but she could feel her anger building inside her, ready to burst. How dare he just show up here, looking so unbelievably, irritatingly perfect. Not a hair out of place, those smouldering dark eyes she could fall into, and he smelled breathtaking. There was just a hint of scotch, and no cigarette smoke which was a shocker.

His eyes widened comically. "What?" he spluttered. "Where have I been? _I_ went back to hell, because _you_ didn't trust me anymore." He pointed accusingly and started advancing towards her, his anger overwriting his concern at her situation. "Why do you make me feel like this? Why, out of billions of mortals are you the one I can't get out of my mind? The Devil shouldn't _feel_ things," he spat the word 'feel' like it was poison. "The Devil can't fall in lov-." He stuttered to a stop, inches from her face. Dark eyes meeting pale blue and he couldn't help himself, his scorching gaze shifting from her eyes to her lips and back again. Dipping his head he leaned in, stopping a breath away from her lips, waiting for her to push him away, but she never did. Instead her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed and her gaze lowered to his lips. _Finally_ , he smiled and crashed his lips against hers.

Chloe moaned when his arms wrapped round her waist and pulled her flush against him. Her own circling around his neck and deepening the kiss. Her fingers pulled at the shorts hairs at the back of his head and she couldn't help feeling proud of herself when she managed to elicit a blissful sigh from him. He teased her bottom lip with his tongue then gently nipped her lip, his sly grin widening as she granted him entrance to her mouth and he devoured her.

She couldn't remember a kiss ever being this good and felt herself go weak at the knees. Lucifer seemed to know what was happening and tightened his hold on her. In one smooth move he lifted her effortlessly, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed her against the wall.

"Luci-" His lips cut her off from saying any more.

"This is no time for talking," he said, his lips trailing a fire down her neck.

"But-," she began.

His finger pressed against her lips, shushing her. "Don't spoil the moment, Detective. We're finally on the same page."

Chloe gasped when he pressed against her and her train of thought went delightfully blank. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to, but not here and not like this. Managing to get her thoughts back in some semblance of order, she firmly pushed him back.

Lucifer saw her determined gaze and sighed, loudly. "Very well, Detective. You win. I'll hold off on ravaging you," he added with a smirk. "For now." Then he stepped back, giving her some space.

Decker moved to the bed and sank on to it gracelessly. Burying her face into her hands she took a second to get a grip of herself before looking up at the tall man watching her with a smug air about him. She realised she couldn't even be mad at him. That was one hell of a kiss. She had missed him so much and he'd only been gone a week. Guilt was creeping up inside her at his earlier words. Had he really left because of her?

"I'm sorry, Lucifer."

The Devil frowned, genuinely confused. "What ever for?"

"If I made you feel like you had to leave. I didn't mean to doubt you, I should've known better." She couldn't even look at him she felt so ashamed. How many times had he backed her up and she had turned her back on him when he needed her the most. Chloe felt rotten.

In two short steps he was in front of her, taking her hand and crouching down so they were face to face. He used his free hand to tilt her chin up and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Now, now, none of that Detective. I'm here to get you out of these deplorable conditions." Squeezing her fingers gently, he watched in bemused fascination as she turned his hand so that their fingers could entwine and he felt a swell of happiness. "We can discuss our mess once we get you home. What do you say?"

Chloe had learned long ago not to question her partner and his weirdness, but she wasn't sure how he was going to get her out of here. "How?"

Lucifer let out a sharp bark of laughter that caught Chloe off guard.

She stared at him strangely. "What?"

"Oh Detective, I would have thought by now you'd know that I always get what I want."

He straightened up to his full height, towering over her, but she didn't feel intimidated. Instead she felt oddly comforted.

"I shall return in the blink of an eye, and this will all be over." He paused at the door, turning back to face her. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied instantly. Chloe wasn't going to make that mistake again any time soon.

Lucifer seemed to puff his chest a little, his dark gaze softening. "That's more like it."

The door closed behind him with a soft click and Chloe found herself alone again, except this time she knew it was only temporary. Lucifer would work his magic and she'd be home by dinner time. That dark pit of despair she'd been slipping into had vanished the second the Morning Star appeared, and she'd never been more grateful.

Settling back against the hard wall and the even harder mattress, she waited patiently for her partner to return.

%%%%%

Chloe turned to Lucifer when he parked outside her house, her eyes still wide in disbelief. "But, _how_?"

The Devil snorted. "I recon that's thirteen times you've asked since we left the precinct. Unlucky for some, I suppose. I already told you Detective, I can be very persuasive. I spoke with your Captain and she happily obliged with my request."

"Eww, why do I get the feeling you mean sex?" she asked, opening her door.

Lucifer shook his head sadly. "You have a filthy mind Detective, I'm appalled. I do something nice for you and all you can think about is sex."

Chloe chuckled and made her way to the front door. She could barely contain her excitement now that she was here, back home and was about to get an arm full of Trixie. She looked up to find him staring down at her. His piercing dark eyes never wavering from hers. She opened her mouth to say something, but once again he pressed his finger to her lips, silencing her.

"One moment, that's all I ask." He swallowed nervously, his fingers tucking a loose blonde curl behind her ear. "Thank you, Chloe." Leaning closer he pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, pulling back before he really wanted to, but he knew if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to leave. The weight on his chest had become heavier, oppressive and he was finding it harder to breathe the longer he stayed.

Decker frowned feeling like there was something he wasn't telling her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm fine." He motioned to the house and the thumping footsteps rushing toward the door. "You should go inside. Beatrice missed you."

It happened all at once and Chloe didn't think she'd ever be able to comprehend what happened, but in the second the front door was yanked open by the over excited little girl, Chloe turned to ask Lucifer if he wanted to come inside. Her words dying on her lips when she saw he was no longer there, only a wisp of sand fluttering in the place he once stood and yet there was no wind, not even a breeze.

"Mommy! Your home!" cried Trixie, her childish features lighting up at the sight of her mother.

"Yeah baby, I'm right here." Chloe embraced her tightly, but her eyes were still searching for Lucifer.

"Who were you talking to, mom?" Trixie asked, turning her head to look outside.

The Detective's eyebrows drew together. "I was talking to Lucifer, but he -"

Her daughter cut her off with an eager squeal. "Lucifer' here? Where?"

"I don't know, baby." Chloe stood, ushering the little girl inside. "He probably had some things to do. I'm sure he'll come visit soon."

"Oh, okay mommy." Trixie looked like she was about to cry and Chloe felt terrible. She scooped her monkey up into her arms and headed to the kitchen. She paused when she noticed her mom fast asleep on the sofa. Smiling softly, she lowered Trixie to stand on her own two feet and gently nudged her toward the kitchen. Grabbing a spare blanket from the cupboard, she covered Penny against the slight chill in the air and then joined her daughter in the kitchen.

"What do you feel like?"

"Ice-cream."

"Seriously?" Her child was strange. "Okay then, but just one scoop."

"Two."

"One and a half." Chloe couldn't believe she was negotiating with her eight year old about how many scoops of ice-cream she could have well after her normal bedtime. She wouldn't change this for the world though. Chloe didn't want to think about what would have happened with Trixie if she'd been arrested. Especially if both she and Dan were behind bars. It didn't bare thinking about.

Decker shook away the disturbing thoughts and smiled down at her daughter, pleased that Trixie was too busy telling her everything that had happened over the past few days, that she didn't notice the sadness in her mothers eyes.

With a horrible sinking feeling in her gut, Chloe realised that Lucifer had been saying goodbye and she hadn't even gotten the chance to say it back. With silent tears running down her cheeks, she scooped a decent amount of ice-cream into the two bowls and hoped that maybe, just maybe, she was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: WOW! You guys are amazing, seriously I'm blown away with your kind words!

Will Lucifer get to see her again? Lets find out shall we ;)

* * *

" _Not long you said_?" Gabriel paused his pacing of the gates when his brother appeared in front of him. " _Leave the light on, you said_?"

"I wasn't gone that long." Lucifer replied, dusting his suit of invisible ash. "Besides, you're the one who had to bring me back."

"You do remember time runs differently here?" the Angel questioned in a semi sarcastic tone.

"Well why did you wait so long then, brother? You could have snapped you fingers as soon as I got her released."

Gabriel didn't answer, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The Devil huffed and turned to look out over his hellish domain. At least he'd gotten to say goodbye, it was better than nothing he supposed. He knew Chloe was strong, she was the strongest person he'd ever met. She'd be fine, and she had her spawn to keep her busy. It wasn't as if she'd be pining over him. He turned to face his brother and froze at the strange look adorning his features.

"You love her, don't you?" Gabriel frowned, he truly hadn't realised the gravity of the situation. "Well, I'll be damned. My brother, in love with a human woman. She's a lucky lady."

Lucifer was about to snap back a scathing remark when he noticed no hint of duplicity in his sibling's gaze. He seemed to be genuinely happy for him. _How strange_.

"Well it doesn't matter much now does it?" Lucifer replied despondently and started back toward his throne. He didn't make it very far before he was pulled to a stop by Gabriel' tight grip on his arm. The Devil arched his eyebrow curiously. "What?"

"You have to go back."

Lucifer's jaw dropped and for once he found himself unable to speak.

"You love her, she loves you. It's a tale as old as time, brother." Gabriel was bouncing from one foot to the other like an over excited child.

"I think you're forgetting one major flaw with that scenario, Gabriel." With his eyes he gestured up at the heavens. " _He'll_ never let me leave here again, not after what happened. Maybe if I'm lucky in another century or two he'll be feeling lenient, but by then she'll be gone and I..." Trailing off, he swallowed thickly, and spun away from his brother, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he fought to push down his unstable emotions, and willed the burning tears that threatened to spill over, back where they came. He couldn't let Gabriel see him showing weakness. He didn't want or need to be pitied.

Gabriel moved to stand in front of Lucifer, blocking his path back into hell and placed his hands on Lucifer' shoulders. "It's not your decision to make. I will plead your case, I will make father see this is the right option. After what Amenadiel did, father has been looking for a suitable punishment." He smiled warmly at his brother's startled expression. "A hundred years guarding the gate should help get his priorities back in order. What do you say, brother?"

"No."

"What?" the younger Angel felt like slapping his brother, _hard_. Might knock some sense into him.

"Not one hundred years."

Gabe' eyebrows rose almost to his hair line. Did his brother mean what he thought he meant?

Lucifer faced his sibling, finally letting his walls down and showing a rare flash of vulnerability he hadn't shown to anyone but Chloe. "I will stay for as long as she'll have me. Then I shall return to, _this_." He gestured with his hand to the darkness beyond. "Do you think _He_ will agree?" Lucifer asked hesitantly.

Gabriel clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Don't worry bout _Him_ , I'll make it happen."

As the Angel prepared for his flight back to heaven he couldn't help but grin at his older sibling's murmured, "Thank you." Then he vanished in a blaze of light.

* * *

It was just after midnight and Chloe had tucked her daughter into bed, poured herself a glass of wine and decided to sit out on the back porch. She was lost in the rhythmic percussion of the waves on the sand, it's calming melody helping ease her mind of turbulent thoughts. She'd spoken briefly with her mother who had been dozing on the couch waiting for her return, and after an hour of assuring Penny that she was fine, her mother finally agreed to go to bed.

She sat with her legs pulled underneath her on the bench, a soft throw covering her shoulders and stared out into the darkness. A gentle breeze tickled her exposed skin and she closed her eyes, sorrow making her eyes sting with a warning of what was to come. Her heart felt heavy and Chloe wasn't sure how she was going to explain to Trixie that Lucifer might not be coming back. Her daughter was going to be devastated. Clutching the glass in her hand, she brought it to her lips and took a small sip.

Chloe lost track of time and when she finally decided it was time to head back inside, she froze, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, goosebumps covering her bare skin. She swore someone was watching her. She wanted to slap herself for leaving her weapon inside and muttered a curse under her breath as she stood and started to head inside. Just as she turned she collided with something solid and shrieked in surprise, then covered her mouth with her hand, hoping she hadn't woken anyone.

"Lucifer?" she whispered furiously. Smacking him hard on the chest. "Where did you go?"

He grinned, his face lighting up like a kid in a candy store. "It doesn't matter, Detective. I'm here now." His hands rested on her hips holding her close. "Besides, I'd much rather elicit more pleasurable shrieks than the one you just did."

Chloe tried to keep a straight face, but it seemed an impossible task when confronted by this irritatingly, handsome man. Her lips quirked in a soft smile and she let him pull her in for another kiss. Her fingers gripping the short hairs at the nape of his neck, desperate to get closer to him, and unable to keep herself from groaning when he ran his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She couldn't fight her desire and with a devilish grin he took control, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He could taste the sweetness of the wine on her lips, the overwhelming scent of apples from her hair, and Lucifer growled lowly in his throat. Unable to contain himself.

Lucifer pulled back to look at her, needing to know that she wanted this too. That he wasn't making a complete fool of himself. Her pupils had blown until there was more black that pale blue. There was no faking that reaction. He smiled, cocking his head to the side and looking all too pleased with himself.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked breathlessly, taking his hand and marvelling at how warm he felt against her much cooler skin.

"I thought you'd never ask, Chloe."

They both disappeared inside, the door closing softly behind them.

* * *

Gabriel watched his brother disappear inside the Decker home and couldn't help feeling a sense of jubilation for his brother. Since the very beginning of time he had never seen Lucifer react this way, especially with a human. They were the reason his brother fell in the first place. But over the past few years, Gabe had noticed a change in his brother and he hoped that maybe, just maybe his sibling was finally growing up. As an immortal it was hard to say what age any of them were. But it had been noticed. Lucifer was changing, showing restraint, feeling things he never used to and caring for other people, not just himself.

Perhaps sometime in the future their Father would give his favourite son a second chance, and Lucifer could finally return home.

But until then, Gabriel smirked. "Be happy Lucifer. You lucky Devil."

The End.


End file.
